


Day log of Lucas Eugene D'more Light

by Leviathaan



Category: cronicles of darkness
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Character Death, Day log, Murder, OC characters, Obscure world view, Other, genius, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathaan/pseuds/Leviathaan
Summary: Day log kept by Lucas Eugene D'more Light, who thinks that the world is filled with filth and disusting beings, such as humans.This story is based on a roleplaying game called cronicles of darkness and this is the fan supplement Genius: The Transgression.





	Day log of Lucas Eugene D'more Light

Day 1: first mission

I am on my first official mission, running through the streets trying to find my target. My heavy sniper hangs from my back, damn I really need something that is easier than going out and actually doing something on my missions, my body can’t take this, I am to frail, but this will have to do for now, I need the money. Oh yea, I forgot to say what I am doing right now, I have been rented by a rich man to kill off one of his bosses so he can take over that role, as you could guess by this, I am an assassin, this isn’t the first time that I’ve taken someone's life, to put it frankly I quite enjoy it actually, but most people don’t know that about me. My friends don’t even know that I own a weapon, they all think I am far too young, but I am a genius after all, they just can’t see it yet, they’re all too incompetent.

I spotted my target on one of the main streets, I will have to wait for him to get further away from the main streets, I don’t really fancy making a scene right now, I should probably also start climbing up to some high ground, so I can get a clear sight. I find the nearest fire staircase, and start climbing it so get on top of the roof of the building. The building is maybe 8-10 floors tall, I am so glad that I am not scared of heights, that would suck so much. I reach the top, slightly out of breath, it’s hard carrying a 30 pound sniper up 8 flights of stairs. I lay the guitar case down on the concrete of the roof, I stretch my body and I hear a loud cracking coming from my back, ahhh I need to get this checked. I sit down close to the edge of the roof, I open the guitar case and load up my sniper with a bullet, you know what they say, “One shot, one kill.” before I take aim, I pull out my phone to check my bank balance, I see that 100.000$ is currently being transferred to my account. He didn’t lie, I always have one rule when doing business with people, “Pay first, and then I will do my part.” 

I start taking my aim, I spot the guy down a small street where very few people are walking near him, I guess that’s best it can get for now, and I don’t have heaps of time to do this so I better get it done now. I steady myself and lay my finger on the trigger, ahhh I love this feeling, the thrill right before you see the body falling down on the ground, the lovely red colour painting the ground from the tiny wound in the muscle tissue. I am aiming for his throat, I know you could technically survive that, but it’s so much more fun to do it this way. I pull the trigger, not seeing the bullet in the air, I look through my scope to see the man fall to the ground, slowly bleeding out, a woman close by starts screaming, oh looks like the bullet went straight through the guy and hit the woman who was walking in front of him, oh how exciting, two flies with one smack. I should probably gather all of my stuff and get out of here before people see me or start to look for the killer.

I place my sniper in a guitar case that I was carrying on the side, to hide it from the naked eye, of course I have no idea on how to play the guitar, nor do I own one. I start my walk over to the guy, since he promised me more money after I had gotten rid of the target, but I needed proof, good thing I carry a camera around with me. After walking around the main streets for about 15 minutes I find his office, he buzzes me into a soundproof room. “So anything new, you got the job done?” he asks leaning against the door blocking the only exit from this room, this guy surely knows how to make people feel uncomfortable. I show him the pictures I took of the corpse, and gives him a note. 'I think this is all the proof you need.' I am mute, well not quite I can speak, but not for long, I was born with damaged vocal cords meaning I can’t speak much, but it’s fine really, I don’t like speaking anyways. “I am amazed, I didn’t think you would actually be up for it, but that just goes to show that the saying “don’t judge a book by it’s cover” is true.” He pats my shoulder in an approving manner. Hmm I guess he is right, I’m a highschool student after all, I am very young for the fact that I am an assassin that runs around town killing off targets. “How old were you again kiddo?” I guess he is curious, which is fine, I don’t really mind, quickly writing my answer down on a not and then handing it to him, his eyes widen, 'I am 16, and I have been doing this for about a year in case you were curious.' “So you started all this when you were 15, wow, that is actually quite amazing I must admit. To do such high end business at such a young age. But let me ask you, why?” So many questions, I just came here to pick up the rest of my pay. Oh well I might as well get these questions over with if I want the money. I take back the note, and start scribbling down again, 'I dunno, just out of boredom I guess you could say, I dropped out of highschool 2 years ago cause it was so boring and I didn’t really learn anything new. And then I built this sniper for fun, and now it’s my best friend. But this is my first official job where I get paid.' “Stopping school at the age of 14, wow, but as I promised you, here is the rest of the money.” he hands me a duffle bag, damn it’s heavy, can I lift this home all by myself? Probably not, then I will just get a taxi to drive me, I should have enough money. “Oh well, I think that was all for now, just asking can I count on you for another time if I need someone gone from the surface of the earth.” as a response I give a small nod, which he returns and moves away from the door. 

I walk out of the gigantic office building, I find it funny, I look like a normal highschool student with a guitar and a metal case filled with necessities, but no one knows my secret, it makes me want to burst into laughter over how stupid humanity is, and how naive people are. I don’t think that I can carry this bag all the way home, I live far away from the main streets, so I would have to carry it a long way, but to my luck I see a taxi right in front of the building, I knock on the window and the driver opens the door to help me with my bags. He hurls them in the trunk closing it with a slam. I open the door to the front seat, and the driver sits down in front of the wheel. “So where do you need to be?” crap, I don’t have anymore paper on me, and my notebook is in my guitar bag. I take out my old phone, you know, one of those where you can slide it partially to the side to get get a keyboard. And I start typing down my address, I show it to him, he scans it, and enters it into his GPS, and starts driving. “Not much of a chatter eh kid?” How do I respond, I don’t want to talk and it’s not like I can just show him my phone, he needs to keep his eyes on the road, so I simply just shake my head.

We sit in silence in the taxi, I am just patiently waiting to get home. I check my phone and see that the man I was working for sent me a text, “Would you mind if I gave your information to one of my colleagues, since he might be interested in working together with you.” and to that I just give a short response that I don’t really care, he could give my info out to anyone he finds trustworthy and as long as he doesn’t get me in trouble, I am just interested in the money really, and the thrill of seeing the body collapse before my eyes, going completely limb, and their eyes rolling back in the skull like lifeless puppets. They’re all just simple mortals anyways, it’s not like they have any greater meaning for this world, they just inhabit it and destroy it with every step they take in life, it’s disgusting, humans disgust me, don’t they see that they’re all living in their own garbage, it’s all filth. 

Before I even realise it, the car is parked in front of a run down house, it’s not that I am poor or anything, my family just refuses to move, which I have never understood, I hate it here, this house it destroyed and there is nothing important about this place. They think that it’s cozy here, which I don’t understand. When I turn 18 I am moving away from here anyways, only 2 more years, maybe I might even be able to leave before that, if I can convince my mother that I am way better off on my own, than in this shithole. I pay the taxi guy, before leaving the car, he exists the car to help me with my bags, I take my guitar bag from his hands, and he then hands me the metal covered briefcase filled with the money. “Thank you.” I answer in a very raspy and quiet voice. “No problem, I am just here to do my job.” He answers and leaves with a fake smile plastered all over his face. I look away frowning, why is the world so fake, we’re literally living in a play and pretend world, it’s disgusting, I hate it, but it’s not like I can do much about it anyways. 

I open the creaky front door, to an almost pitch black hallway, have they all gone to bed, it’s only 5 in the afternoon, what has happened. I walk up to my room, huh the house is way colder than it usually is, I guess mother forgot to turn on the heaters. I walk around in the house, and it seems like no one is home. I walk into the kitchen, the fridge door is open and so is the freezer. It looks like it’s been like that for a while, since there is water on the floor from the melted ice in the freezer. What is wrong with my family, they left without a note, and leaving the fridge and freezer open. I get a cloth to wipe the water from the floor, I don’t want to end up falling in it or something. After I clean the floor I walk into the living room, where I see a little post-it note on the table. “Hey Lucas, your father and I got invited out for dinner tonight by dad's company, and Alice is staying over at Marias, so you’re alone tonight. There is a pizza in the freezer, just warm it up in the oven. We are going to be home late tonight, so don’t stay up for us to come home. Love -Mom”

I sigh deeply, pizza in the freezer, well ain’t it great that you forgot to close the door to the freezer. Well it might also have been Alice. She always forget to do certain things, such as closing the freezer door. I do truly love my little sister but she can be an absolute idiot sometimes. I turn on the oven and the heater since it’s getting pretty cold now. We don’t have many electronics in our house, since my family has been against it for a while, which I understand and respect, the only thing I have is my phone. My sister hates that she can’t have all of the new electronics and such, since she wants to be social with her friends. I am considering buying her a new phone with all the money I just earned, I think she would like that, even though mother will probably not be happy with me. I don’t really care though, so I’m just going to do as I feel like.

I go out into town with a small bag with some money to buy to phone for Alice, I might as well also buy myself a new camera, since the one I currently have is 25 years old. 

I see an electronics store for used electronics, so like a secondhand shop. I walk in and I hear that familiar ring as the door hits a small bell, signaling to the store owner that there is a customer. The old man who owns this store comes into view from behind a desk where he is standing with an old radio, probably trying to make it work again. “Oh Lucas, nice to see you again, what brings you here today?” He understands sign language, so I simple just tell him that I am looking for a “new” polaroid camera. He then leaves the radio that he is currently working on, to go find the cameras. I am hoping that he has a lot of different ones since I do actually want more than one, I really like collecting old polaroid cameras, and in general just old technologies. I find how they made it very interesting. He comes back with a cardboard box filled to the brim with what looks like a lot of old cameras, not all of them are polaroids, sadly, I prefer polaroids over anything. He tells me that I can pick whichever ones I like and he will give me a fair price since I’ve helped him fix things in the past. I used to come here all the time when I was skipping school, so I’ve spent my fair share of time here. I have now emptied the entire box on one of his tables so I can see exactly what my options are. I see one that is identical to the one that I am trying to replace so I shouldn’t pick that. After about 15 minutes of thinking I am down to two cameras to pick. I really want them both, but knowing I will only use one I should probably only get one. 

I spend the next 5 minutes deciding if I want them both or not, and end up getting both of them since I really could not choose between the two. I bring the two cameras to the cash register so I can pay for them. I hand the man a 100 dollar note as asked for and exit the store. Now let’s try and find the nearest Apple store so I can buy the phone for Alice. And thinking of the devil, I see a Apple store just as I cross the road, I didn’t even know we had one this close, just goes to show that I don’t go out enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont really know if this will ever get continued, since this is an old character I made, and I wrote this day log some while ago, but I thought it would be a waste to never post it anywhere.  
> This chapter is also unfinished, so if I do continue this story, this chapter will get finished first.


End file.
